Mr X
by iamraven
Summary: The mysterious Mr. X and his assistant, Jones, are determined to get rid of all five of our hereos, but slowly. But who are these two mysterious dudes?
1. Default Chapter

**iamraven: **Sup Yall! My brother got me into Code Lyoko. So......here's my story.

* * *

A uniformed man walked down the steel-coated wall. He held a yellow envelope, rather thick. Soon he came across a door with the words MANAGER across it. He opened it cautiously.

"S..Sir?" He said.

"Come in Jones." Said a voice at the other end of the dark room.

"I retrieved the papers." Jones said cautiously.

"Good." Said the voice. Then he held out a finger and signaled Jones over to the desk. Jones walked over and placed the envelope on the desk.

The man turned around and smiled at Jones. This man had long black-matted hair, evil reddish eyes, and an evil grin. He looked down at the envelope. "_Very_ good." He said quietly. He picked up the envelope and opened it. "_Very,_ very, good."

Jones smiled. "Thank you sir." The man looked up and smiled, "Jones, you can call me Mr. X." He got up and put his arm around Jones. "Just as long as you do one thing." Jones gulped. "Yes, si....Mr. X?" Mr. X glided over to the room and picked up the envelope. He pulled out a picture sheet and handed it to him. Jones examined the sheet. "Who are they?" he asked.

"There names are Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy. In that order on the paper." Mr. X said. Jones looked back down at the paper. The first picture, of a girl, had black-shoulder length hair, brown eyes and was japanese. The second picture was of a good-looking boy with brown hair and eyes. The third picture was of a blonde boy with a purple streak going through his hair and green eyes. The fourth and last picture also was of a blonde boy with glasses and blue eyes.

"What should I do to them?" Jones asked.

"Kill them." Mr. X said, now smoking a cigar.

Jones gulped. "What? Just like that?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you torture them first?"

Mr. X put down the cigar. "I'm listening."

"If you torture them, mentally and physically, they'll be weaker and easier to destroy."

Mr. X smirked, "Jones, I love the way you think."

"We'll do it?"

"We'll do it."

* * *

".......2x 7x equals.....Odd?" said Mrs. Manor, the math teacher.

Odd was too busy drawing and looked up "Wha?"

The class laughed. "Odd just answer the question." said Mrs. Manor, angrily.

"Uhh....9." Odd said back to drawing. Mrs. Manor nodded, "Good enough."

Mrs. Manor went back to teaching.

"Smooth move." Ulrich whispered to him.

Odd glared at him over his shoulder.

"Jeremy please answer the question on the board and show everyone how it's done." Mrs. Manor said stepping aside and revieling a large problem.

_3x-4a1xa67_

Jeremy stood up and walked over to the board he did the problem. "It's _68xa_." he said, proudly.

"Very good. You can sit down, now." Mrs. Manor said and she sat at her desk.

"Damn, Einstein, you're good." Ulrich said to Jeremy.

Jeremy turned around and smirked, "Well you guys would be that smart too if you studied." Ulrich and Odd, who was just looking up from his picture, looked at each other and said at the same time, "Nah."

The bell rang and everyone ran out of the classroom. Odd, Ulrich and Jeremy walked outside to meet Yumi. The three walked up to her and right away she asked, "Did you notice XANA hasn't launched an attack in three days?" The three boys looked at each other, "No, when did you notice?" Jeremy said. "Science. I never pay attention, so I started thinking about Lyoko. Have you talked to Aelita?" she asked Jeremy. Jeremy shook his head, "No. I'll go check up on her now." Jeremy ran off into the building.

"Ulrich!" Came a familiar, unpleasent voice. It was Sissy.

"Ulrich, dear, will you help me with my math homework?" she asked placing her arm in his.

"Not smart enough to do it yourself?" Odd commented. Sissy glared at him, "Shut up."

"No, thanks, Sissy, why don't you go ask Herb or Nicolas?" Ulrich said.

"I'd be better off asking Odd." Sissy said and then walked away.

Ulrich shook his head and said, "Let's go see Einstein."

Yumi, Odd and Ulrich all ran to Jeremy's room and he was talking to Aelita on the computer. He turned around and greeted them, "Hi guys."

"Hello from me, also." said Aelita on the computer.

"Hi Aelita! What's been going on?" Yumi asked.

"Actually, nothing, everything's been fine." Aelita said with a smile.

Jeremy turned back to the computer, "Alright Aelita, we'll see you later."

"Bye." Aelita said then the computer shut down.

* * *

"Mr. X! I'm in!" Jones called from the other side of the room.

"You broke into Jeremy's computer that fast?" Mr. X asked in disbelief.

"Well, yes, I am a computer technician." Jones said printing something.

Mr. X smiled. "What did you find out?"

"I found out the kid, Jeremy?" Jones said, Mr.X nodded, "is in love with the computer program, Aelita."

Mr. X smiled again. "Verry good. I know exactally what to do."

Mr. X sat down at the computer and since he was controlling Jeremy's computer, he hacked into Aelita's program and deleted her- for good?

* * *

"Xana has to be planning something." Odd said taking a bite of bread. It was lunch time.

"But what is what we need to figure out." Yumi said swirling her soup around.

The four talked while Mr. X launched his other plans.

* * *

"Now what?" Mr. X asked Jones.

"Who's the strongest when they go to Riolo?" Jones asked.

"It's _Lyoko_. And it's Odd that's the strongest, Ulrich's the quickest, and Yumi is the smartest, well when they're in Lyoko."

"I have an idea, we won't physically abuse him yet, we'll mentally first."

"I'm listening." Mr. X said with an evil smirk.

* * *

Ulrich was sitting on his bed staring at the ceiling. Odd was in the shower. Then there was a knock on the door. Ulrich stood up and opened it. It was Jeremy.

"Hey Einstein, what's up?" Ulrich asked.

"I can't get in touch with Aelita, and I'm really worried. It's like her whole program was wiped out."

"Lyoko was destroyed?"

"No, just Aelita." Jeremy frowned.

The bathroom door opened. Odd walked out and said, "Sup Einstein?" Right at that second, there was another knock on the door. Ulrich, again, stood up and answered it. It was Jim, the gym teacher. He wasn't looking happy, of course, but he didn't look mad like he usually did, either. He looked_ sad._ "Uh, Odd, you need to come with me."

"I'm in my pajamas?"

"Let's go."

"But..."

"Now."

* * *

It was in hour since Odd went into the office. Ulrich and Jeremy were sitting outside the office, waiting. Odd finally came out. He seemed to be hiding his face.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked standing up.

"Um, nothing..." Odd said quietly, sniffled, and then ran away. Ulrich looked at Jeremy.

"Oh boy." They said at the same time. They both started running after Odd but he had disappeared.

Ulrich sighed, "I'll ask him. He's probably back at the dorum." Jeremy nodded.

They both headed back to their rooms. Ulrich opened his door. Odd was sitting on his bed his face hidden by a book-upsidedown. Ulrich walked over and pulled the book down. Odd didn't look up, but he had been crying, Ulrich could tell.

* * *

"That should bring him down." said Jones.

"Killing his parents? Just the beginning." Mr. X said and then laughed. "Want to watch the tape?" He asked Jones. Jones nodded nervously.

Mr. X clicked a folder and it opened up.

_Flashback:_

_Odd's parents are in their car driving down a deserted highway to get home. Driving slowly and calmly, the steering wheel goes out of control. "Ahhhhhh!" They both screamed. Odd's dad tried to keep it under control,but it was to late, the car drove right off the road into a ditch, making them go through the front window._

_End Flashback_

Mr. X and Jones started to laugh hysterically.

* * *

"So that's what happened?" Ulrich said.

Odd nodded. He was sitting against the wall on his bed, arms crossed. "They think my father was drunk."

"Maybe he was."

"My dad quit alcholic beer two years ago."

"Oh, sorry."

Odd stared at the floor for a minute, "You know what, cover me, I'm leaving."

Ulrich sat up, "Where are you going?"

"To the scene of the crash."

"Odd...!" It was too late, Odd had shut the door and ran out.

Ulrich laughed, "He still had his pajamas on."

* * *

**iamraven: **Okay, good or bad? REVIEW!!!!! Pleez no flamerz! Thanx


	2. Chapter 2

**iamraven: **Yeah! Chapter 2!

* * *

Odd was walking his way down to Hemers Highway, the highway his parents were both killed on. He was crying while walking there, not caring that he was in his pajamas. It was twenty-degrees out but he didn't really didn't seem to care. He turned onto Hemers, and walked to where the yellow 'CAUTION' tape was glowing. Once he got over there he looked down into the deep ditch. A large tree stood with all it's pride. The car and bodies had been removed, but he could still see the dried blood on the old tree. He slid down into the ditch and stared at the tree.

* * *

"He just left like that?" Yumi said laying down on her bed, phone to her ear.

"Yah it was really wierd. He was still wearing his pajamas." Ulrich said from the other line.

"Have you told Jeremy yet?"

"Nah, he's still probably freaking out over Aelita."

"Go figure!" Yumi laughed, "I'll talk to you later, okay? Try to reach Jeremy. I have to go to bed."

"Okay, I'll try. See you at school. Bye."

"Bye!"

Ulrich hung up. He turned the phone back on and dialed Jeremy's number.

* * *

"Damned computer! Where's Aelita!!!" Jeremey yelled at the computer. His phone rang.

"Hello." He answered angrily.

"I didn't do anything!" Ulrich said from the other line.

"Sorry, I can't figure out how to get Aelita back."

"Guess who."

"No kidding. Man, today sucked."

"Yah, especially for Odd. Oh get this, he's going to the scene of the crash."

"What? At this time? Stop him!"

"Uh, dude, he's already gone. He left an hour ago."

"You didn't try to stop him?"

"I did, but he snubbed me! And he went out in his pajamas."

"It's twenty-one degrees out!"

"No.....yikes! Gotta go! Jim alert!"

Ulrich hung up, and so did Jeremy.

* * *

Odd was still in the same place, just sitting. He was shivering but didn't seem to care. He shut his eyes and began to think (a/n: for once) _Why today? Why couldn't I just say goodbye? Why god dammit!!!!? _Then out of nowhere, the sound of police sirens broke the scilence of the night. Odd didn't attempt to run.

* * *

"I'll ask you one more time," Jim said angrily, "Where is Odd?"

"And I'll tell you one more time, I don't know!" Ulrich yelled back.

Jim stared at Ulrich for a minute. "He went out, didn't he?" Ulrich didn't say anything. Just as Jim was going to say something, his beeper went off. He looked at it and said, "You always get lucky." Then left.

* * *

Mr. X sat at his desk watching the four monitors. Each of his four targets per screen.

"Excellent. Jeremy and Odd are off to a good start. Now it's just these two." He pointed to Ulrich and Yumi's screens and chuckled.

Jones stood next to him watching the screens. "Mr. X, I think I have another idea."

Mr. X looked at him smirking evily, "Go on."

Jones smirked similarly, "I've heard there was tension between the girl and one of the boys, I'm pretty sure it's this Ulrich, but if I am right, then my plan will work out."

"What's the plan?"

"I need to make sure I'm right first. But I already have a plan to find out. I'm going to capture one of their teachers and act as a subsitute."

Mr. X made a face, "You do know they're in different grades, right?"

Jones smirked again, "I know I'm not supposed to take control of this, but maybe you can help me out here?"

Mr. X nodded, " I'll take the girl's class. You take the boys'."

"Done, deal."

* * *

**iamraven: Yah, a short chapter, but the next will be interesting.**


End file.
